Get the Message
by WickedGirl-CriminalMind
Summary: James has a note, and it could be his last chance at a real relationship with Lily Evans. Will this simple note make her realize that James has changed? More importantly will it make her love him? Oneshot, reviews appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be writing this from am million dollar mansion in Greece.**

James stared down at the note he been writing and really hoped that the Professor would not notice. He was sitting only half listening to Mcgonnagall go on about Animagi and he had spent most of class absorbed in the note he was writing to Lily Evans. He highly doubted she would finally say yes and go out with him but he promised himself he would try, just one last time. On the other hand, maybe he could dare to hope a little more than usual becuase Lily had been much nicer to him this year.

That was probably only because he had been a lot less egotisitical though. Or maybe just because he was Head Boy, Lily was Head Girl and Dumbledore told them to get along. He preferred to go with choice number one. Transfiguration was not exacty the right place to be writing a note that pledges undying love for the hottest, smartest, prettiest, most popular girl at Hogwarts, but number one: he had no time last night as he had been trapped by mounds of unfinished homework to complete (or risk failing Potions and even worse failing Charms.)

And number two: he was the best in his year at Transfiguration and knew the material already. Sirius kicked James lightly to get his attention and said

"Give it to her, cmon, before class ends!"

But Professor Mcgonnagall, unfortunately, heard him whispering and said (in loud and clear voice so that the whole class would hear)

"Mr.Black, if you feel the need to say something in my class you need not whisper.Please tell us what you were so exuberantly talking about in such low tones."

Sirius froze in his seat.

"Well Mr.Black, we are waiting? Out with it please, soon if you dont mind, I need to give out your homework."

"Oh, right right, I was just reminding James about our Qudditch practice this afternoon, it is after all, quite important that each individual player be on the field at the proper time in order to maintain good team sportsmanship and to practice bonding with our fellow peers and as we all know sports brings people together from all over the lands, from the dry plains of the Sahara to the-"

But it seemed Mcgonnagall had had enough of Siriuss speech because at this point she cut across him in snappy voice and she said

"Thank you for that pronouncement but we really must get back to work. I want you to turn the little white mouse on your dest into a white vase. NOW!" She had to bellow this last word because Siriuss speech seemed to be have made the class very, very tired." Mcgonnagall sighed.

But it seemed Lily was not at all tired, only very frustrated. She was outstanding in all of her other classes but had never had been able to grasp transfiguration very well all though she was still passing. James watched her struggling with the spell noticing how pretty she looked with her auburn hair framing her frustrated face. She looked so cute when she was upset. He then realized that she was also watching him and he turned his head quickly, a little bit embarrassed. Remus gave him a knowing look and said "Quit worrying, she will say yes this time, this plan has to work and besides, you stopped being arrogant so she has been, um, unsually nice to you. You have to trust me this time. It will work I am dead serious."

"So am I!"

James and Remus groaned. Then Sirius stopped laughing and froze in his seat again. Looking quite suprised he pointed at something behind James. Only when James turned around it was to find someone,specifically, Lily Evans.

"Um, hi" she said nervously. "I am kind of having trouble with this spell and James I know you are the best in our year in this class, can you, um, help me?" She looked rather hopeful and James would take any excuse to be with her.

"Sure, cmon Ill show you how to do it."

They walked back to Lilys desk and at first James tried to show her the spell but when Sirius and Remus looked over at them they were deep in conversation.

Five minutes later Mcgonnagall dismissed the class and James walked out with his friends as if in a daze. He could not believe that Lily had just asked him for help, or that she ended up talking with him for the rest of the class, or even how she thanked him profusely at the end of it. The Marauders walked up to the Great Hall where the seventh years went during their infrequent breaks to get refreshments and catch up on missing assignments. James was sure to sit very near Lily for he planned on giving the note during this break.

He was incredibly nervous and was deeply considering backing out. After all, he had been asking her out on an average of onece a day since fifth year and she had never said yes. He looked down at the note (which was really more like a letter in length) and thought hard.

He had put so much on this one sheet of paper. On this note he was telling her all about how he felt about her, all about why he wanted to go out with her so badly, and he had even used the L word.

It was his heart poured out to her on this one sheet of parchment and it was also his last chance at getting the girl of his dreams. He had to do it, he could and would, no matter how scared he was becaus for some reason, he just had to do it.

James walked over to the table where Lily was sitting alone, working on her Charms homework.

"Oh, hi James, thanks for your help in class today."

"Oh it was no problem, hey Lily, I have something to give you.It is just a note but dont read it until later tonight."

He dropped the piece of parchment on in front of her and walked back to his desk leaving a very confused Lily behind him. She stared at the paper. She could tell it was of great importance to James and she desperately wanted to read it. But James obviously wanted her to wait. She put the paper in her bag od books and continued working until she almost forgot about the note entirely.

Later in her room Lily took all of her books out of her pink and gold carrying bag. She was preparing to finish an essay for potions that was not due until next Tuesday (but she wanted a head start) when she saw a faded piece of parchment at the bottom of her bag. Then she remembered what James had said and how he had just put it in front of her and left.

_Well, it is later. Now is the time I suppose, _she thought. sitting at her desk she place the paper in front of her, smoothed out the wrinkles and began to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that I have been rather arrogant over the past few years. I tortured Snape and was cruel to him and other Slytherins as well. My ego was bigger than that of anyone here and it made you hate me.You always told me I "didnt get the message". I want you to know that I can understand that. But I also want you to know how hard I have tried to change this year. I have attempted to leave Snape alone, I stopped bragging so much about my success in Quidditch and I tried to be less proud. But you still dont seem to know why, even if you have noticed the changes. It is because I wanted you to give me a chance, just one. I thought by changing I could make you like me, even love me. I guess it didnt work yet but now I am asking for one chance, just one. I love you Lily, I have for a very long time. How could I not I mean you are do perfect. You are beautiful and smart, funny, kind, sweet, popular and everything I think is good about life. I love you and thats all I wanted to say. If you cant fell the same way could we be friends?_

Lily stared at the paper with disbelief and joy. It was just too sweet. She grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled something on it and folded it in half.

The next morning she dropped it on right in front of James and said quietly

"Open it now" then walked off.

There was silence among the Marauders as James opened it with fumbling fingers, afraid of what it would it would say.

_Its just another no _he thought sadly _don't dream to far. _

But when he opened the paper ithad no words only a heart with this written inside of it " LE +JP" James could only stare in shock and wonder. But it was that good kind of feeling like when child wakes up on some snow white day and realizes it is a holiday.

Lily looked over at him and couldnt help but think that he had finally gotten the message.


End file.
